Dark Master's Return
by PhatZ Mcdon Don
Summary: Dark masters have returned to take revenge on the original 8 digidestined. The digidestined must fight alongside a stranger from the future nicknamed Britney. Of whom has been sent to protect her parents from not just the Dark Masters but an entirely new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1: A NEW BEGINNING

Pegasusmon collided with the cliff Tk was thrown head first into a rock. Knocked out cold on the ground he lay there with Puppetmon fast approaching. "digi armor energize!" yelled Davis but nothing happened. "dude, why can't you digivolve?!" " I don't know Davis. Something is draining my powers." "shit, dude, wake up" he said shaking Tk. "shit! Shit! FUCK!" he yelled as he saw Puppetmon coming closer. Then as if perfectly timed "celestial arrow!" he heard from a distance. He turned to see Angewomon strike Puppetmon. "right in the ass!" cheered Davis. "wait that means…" He looked around and there she was. Kari was running toward the two boys she saw Davis, veemon, patamon and "TK!" she screamed as she took off now in a sprint. Seeing him lying there helplessly on the ground brought tears to her eyes. She speed passed Davis and knelt down next to Tk. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat it sounded normal but she knew she had to get him out of there and to Joe right away. "Davis, help me lift him we need to get him out of here. Angewomon, cover us while we get back to the gate." " I'm afraid I can't allow that!" cackled a familiar voice from behind. "Piedmon." she replied angrily. "Piedmon, but but I thought you guys defeated him." "As did I." she replied through gritted teeth. Just then Piedmon struck Angewomon so hard that she fell to the ground and turned back into Gatomon. At that moment he turned his attention to Tk drew his sword and went to stab him. "No!" yelled Kari as she cast her body over Tk's protecting him completely. In that instant she glowed giving patamon the ability to warp digivolve into a new Digimon Archangemon. "I'm outta here!" yelled Puppetmon Then Archangemon struck Piedmon with his "banishment sword" attack and he was sent flying through the air yelling "Curse you ! Crest of Light!" "Whoa, man what the hell was that?" asked Davis " I don't quite know myself it happened a lot when I first came to digital world." "cool, so how does that feel." "Like a burst of energy coming out of me, whoa, (she paused leaning on a tree behind her) it takes the energy out of me." "you'd better hurry he'll be back." said a voice from behind. Davis and Kari turned around to see a person jump down from a nearby tree. The newcomer wore a green t shirt blue jeans pink and white skater shoes all hidden underneath a white cloak. He/ she also wore a sword on his/her back to complete the ensemble. The stranger walked toward them and Kari had the feeling she knew this person. "Do I know you?" she asked. "no, not yet; anyway. But I know you, Kari Ta… I mean Kamiya" came the reply. "what kind of stupid answer is that?" asked Davis. "umm, how do I put this? You don't know me yet because I haven't been born." "You're a time traveler?" asked Kari. " you could say that, enough pleasantries for now we have to get him up and out said the stranger looking in Tk's direction. "come Grizzlymon, carry da… the boy!" A bear-like digimon climbed down from the trees where the stranger had jumped from moments ago. He gently picked up Tk and knelt down so his human could climb onto his back. "come we don't have much time." Davis and Kari stared at each other confused and slightly in awe. They followed the stranger's lead. Kari picked up both Gatomon and Patamon and Davis picked up Veemon and followed Kari on to Grizzlymon's back. In moments they where on the floor Davis' room staring at a poster of a naked woman with Britney Spears' head pasted on her body. "Davis, you nasty!" Kari teased. "don't judge me." "Kaa-ar-i" said Tk faintly. She turned and saw a blonde girl kneeling over him. "That's what you look like in the real world? Damn your pretty." said Davis "What's your name?" asked Kari now with Tk's head on lap stroking his hair. "You can call me Katie but don't ask for a last name it'll give away too much about me." "Katie it is" said Davis smiling. She smiled back. "umm, we'd better get him to a doctor" she said clearing her throat a little to distract from the embarrassment she felt over staring into Davis' eyes like a girl swooning over Justin Timberlake. " eh hem, right" said Davis apparently doing the same. Picking up Tk. "I'll carry him, we'll have to take your car to Joe and Mimi's…(he added) you've done more than you should've in your condition." he said to Kari " well, we can't exactly take your motorcycle and wait… how'd you know?" "Tai, may have mentioned it to Sora the other day during the soccer game Ken and I overheard them talking and I'm pretty sure Matt knows because he was sitting right next to her." "That would explain the dirty looks he was giving me." "Yeah, for a man he could be a bitch sometimes." They laughed at that for the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Good News, Bad News and everything in between**

Davis texted Joe while Kari drove and in a few short minutes later Kari was pulling into a spot in front of Joe's apartment. They were greeted by Mimi who led the way to a spare bedroom in the back of the apartment and Davis carefully laid Tk down on the bed. Joe came in behind them and examined Tk. After a few minutes he concluded "well, he seems perfectly fine except this small bump on his forehead. we'll let him rest for now. let's head into the living room and talk while we wait for the others to arrive. oh, and Kari I need to talk to you a moment in private." "oh." she replied knowing what he wanted to talk to her about. "you've talked to Tai haven't you she said when they were alone. "yes I did." "he was angry wasn't he?" "not one bit." came Tai's voice from behind "wha...wha... how...how... did you get here so fast?" "He's been here since an hour ago. The water being worked at my apartment so I came to use their shower." "anyway, Kari how have you been feeling." "oh, pretty good considering I'll have another human being growing inside me for the next 9 months and when I finally get around to telling the father of said human being he gets knocked out by cold by an old friend dear Mr. Puppetmon. before you ask yes the dark masters have returned. I'll let Davis explain everything. we'll talk about this baby some other time. Maybe, if we survive our next encounter with them and definitely after I've gotten a chance to TELL TK!" with that she headed for living and sat between Katie and Davis. Joe and Tai sat staring for a minute. "mood swing?" "most likely." They joined the group a few minutes later and noticed that everyone was there except Matt and Sora. Just then Matt storms in with Sora keeping her distance behind him. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHERE'S MY BROTHER.!" he yells. "Matt calm down if it was serious they wouldn't have brought him to Joe's they would have taken him to the hospital right away." said Sora calmly. "Someone better have a damn good explanation" he said with glare towards Kari. "what's that look for?" she asked noticing his glare. "like you don't know...slut" "excuse me?" she replied as the anger started to burn inside her. " He probably had to come to your rescue for the third or fourth fucking time and because your carrying his baby!" She wanted to punch him and she could see that Tai and Davis wanted to too. As they raised their arms to go for the hit when they were beat. "SMACK!" "POW!" both Katie Tk(who had woken up to the yelling.) punched him at the same time. The force of both punches was so strong that it sent his head into the back of the couch. "ouch" "serves you right you son of a bitch don't you ever talk to my sister that way." said Tai. "yeah, esp...wauuu... wait, what? is that true? stammered Tk glancing with a smile over at Kari. "yes it's true I've been trying to tell you for the past two weeks. but we both have been so busy... " he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers and kissing her so passionately that she had gotten weak in the knees and had sit down. He sat down next to her.

"Ok, Davis you can continue." said Tai. Davis Continued, The two boys were doing some research when Tk looks up from his computer. "patamon." he says. "huh?" "I thought I saw..." "TK!" they both hear through the computer. "Help me!" "hold on little buddy I'm coming!" he yelled as he grabs his digivice and points it at the computer. Davis does the same. within seconds the boys are transported into the digital world. "Tk!" "Davis!" yelled the digimon as they came nearer apparently being chased by something or someone. "get back here and fight!" "puppetmon, long, time no see I was wondering when you'd show your ugly face around here again." "you've got a lot of nerve insulting me whoever you are!" "you don't remember me?" he asked taking an old beat up green baseball and placing it backwards on his head. "Tk you son of a bitch!" "tut tut such language, I guess my friend and I will have to teach you a lesson ready Davis?" "Digi Armor Energize!" but only Patamon was able to digivolve. He jumped on pegasusmons back and off they flew hitting puppetmon with everything they had. unfortunately puppetmon was faster. "lucky, Kari got there when she did otherwise we'd be toast" Davis Concluded. The room was silent when Davis had finished. The one to break the silence was Mimi asking. " So, the dark master's are really back?"


End file.
